


A Life Forgotten In The Past, Stays In The Past.

by Choul__Gat



Series: And Then They Were Gone [2]
Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, doors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 06:46:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12811932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Choul__Gat/pseuds/Choul__Gat
Summary: Where Tom Waits.





	A Life Forgotten In The Past, Stays In The Past.

The eyeless man laid on his bed and groaned, he needed a nice nap to remove his fucking hangover. However from the constant noise from the downstairs living-room had his headache pounding and he could hear someone playing some Christmas Music before Jeff shouted for them to shut _'_ _the fucking music off Ben'_ which had Jack kind of thankful for since Christmas was a fucking bore and no amount terrorizing Mall Santa's can make any better. He pulled up his hoodie and sat up, remembering when he, Edd, Matt, and Tord decided to 'save Christmas' over and over, even when he was the one who was tearing it down. Those were the good days; but now aren't those days anymore. He stood up and groaned when he heard Laughing Jack try to get Ben eat some candy to shut him up. Him and LJ aren't very sociable and for him to be downstairs means that everyone's down there, and he didn't want to leave LJ down there on his own. They were buddies in crime before they got here. Laughing Jack would 'collect?' the blood and I would eat the kidneys to help my 'enhanced' body that 'cured' my alchoholism and my kidneys. All it did was force me onto a diet of kidneys to keep myself alive. But hey! I don't have to worry about effects of alcohol anymore! I closed my door behind me, and looked at the door in front of me it was splattered with 'paint' that was actually blood from his alien friends from another universe that he had come from. We found each other fresh from leaving our universes and we both changed ourselves to be different people. He helped me sharpen my teeth and he put some of his blood into my body to turn my skin grey. I tattooed his entire body white and helped him er, saw off his horns, over the course of a year and a half. At the end he put on his new outfit and I put on my old outfit with a new mask, something that I was carving over the course of our transition. We were 'recruited' by Slender a month later when he saw us take down some teenager or something. I turned and looked at my door which was covered in checkers, black and blue in top left corner, black and green in bottom left, black and purple in bottom right, and black and red in top left. You still miss them all but oddly enough you don't blame Edd for the mess that is this. Right after you got Edd to stop fucking around with damn time travel the crazy ass threw you into one of Tord's damned machines saying something about working for a communist devil biting you in the butt. The machine was an unprototyped universe traveler, you still held the goggles in your cabinet; it wasn't for cancer, you just thought it looked cool and it was a way for Tord to know where you where if someone tried to kidnap you. When he figured out how to get here you would be waiting. You walked downstairs and groaned at the ridiculous decorations.


End file.
